


Easy

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

John stretches and sighs into his pillow. If he were capable of it, he'd be purring because Rodney is rubbing his back, heavy hand sliding down over his bare skin and sweeping up again. Half asleep, John has no intention of ever moving again. He just lies there, lazy and content in his bed that smells of Rodney and sex while Rodney's hand moves in slow circles and he'd be perfectly happy to have this moment last forever.

But when Rodney's hand dips down and cups his ass, John does move. A small involuntary twitch of his hips, pressing down into the mattress. Rodney must have spotted it, because next he trails a finger between John's cheeks. It almost tickles--his touch is that light--but John's cock stirs.

The next touch is firmer.

"Rodney," John whispers, and it comes out sounding like a plea, which wasn't what he meant at all.

Rodney runs his hand down John's thigh, then up to his ass again. His body presses against John's as he moves closer, scratchy cheek resting on John's shoulder. Fingers move against sensitive skin and John's breath catches in his throat.

No quite so sleepy anymore, John spreads his legs, embarrassed at how much he wants it.

Then Rodney's hand is gone. He's moving, shifting around on the bed and John keeps his eyes and his mouth shut. He's pretty sure he knows what's coming next, and he wants it and doesn't want to want it and yet he can't say no.

He breathes in sharply when cold lube drips down onto his skin, sliding right down the crack of his ass.

"Sorry, sorry, that's cold, isn't it?" Rodney presses a kiss to the small of John's back.

"S'alright." John mumbles into the pillow. Rodney has poured on so much lube that it trickles down onto his balls. Then Rodney touches him again, finger gliding easily now, over and around his opening. John pushes back into Rodney's touch, he can't help it, he feels needy and pathetic and when Rodney finally pushes a finger inside John make an embarrassing sound. Rodney immediately nestles closer, kissing John's shoulder and neck, but John keeps his face buried in the pillow.

It's all wrong, Rodney opening him up like this, making him want so much.

The finger-fucking makes John's cock hard, especially when Rodney adds a second finger. John squirms, rubbing his cock against the mattress. Each time Rodney pushes his fingers in, there's a bright shock of pleasure, and it doesn't take long for John to get desperate. He wants Rodney to suck him, that's what Rodney usually does while fingering him, but there's no sucking now, and John's frustrated, twisting his fingers into the pillow, wound up and seeking release. This alone shouldn't turn him on so much but Rodney's fingers relentlessly push and press and rub and John has to do something, so he pulls his knees in and rises up, intending to jerk himself off before he completely loses his mind.

"Yes, yes, yes," Rodney says, quick and soft. He shifts again, fingers twisting inside of John.

John realizes Rodney is kneeling between his legs, hard cock bumping against his thigh and no, that's not what he meant, he doesn't want that, he really doesn't. He just wants to come, his cock is heavy and his balls are full and aching and he's more than ready. But when Rodney slips his fingers out, John doesn't say a word, he can't speak or breathe or move, he simply waits, heart pounding against chest.

Something slick and blunt presses against him.

John pushes back.

Nothing happens for a long moment, and then John remembers to breathe. When he does, the head of Rodney's cock slides inside, stretching him wide, and it's too big, way too big--he feels like he's being split apart.

"Oh god." Rodney clutches John's hip with an unsteady hand.

There's a nervous flutter deep inside John's gut. He's not going to make Rodney stop. He's going to go through with it. He leans back a little more, and Rodney's cock slides all the way inside of him. It's uncomfortable and kind of weird. John shifts to see if another angle will make it better but then Rodney wraps his arms around him and John is pulled back onto Rodney's lap.

John feels Rodney everywhere--inside and all around--warm skin and hot breath in his ear. It's startling and more than a little overwhelming. He's surrounded by Rodney, who kisses him and strokes his chest while making low noises of pure pleasure, John can feel the sound in Rodney's chest, Rodney is so damn happy that John has to lean back and rub his cheek against Rodney's face. Rodney kisses him, a wet, sloppy kiss and his arms tighten around John, holding him snug and firm.

This isn't at all what John expected.

"Is this good? Are you okay?" Rodney asks. He runs his hand over John's now-soft cock. "Does it hurt?"

"Mmm, no, no, and uh, yes--" Rodney is playing with his cock, kissing him, fucking him, now expects him to answer questions. That's just like Rodney, always wanting something more. "Rodney,", John finally says, exasperated.

"Yes?"

"I'm good." His cock is thickening again in Rodney's hand, and John pushes himself into Rodney's palm. He really is good. Surprisingly so.

"Good." Rodney squeezes his cock. "Uh, me too."

John responds by squeezing Rodney's. Rodney gasps. John grins, then he says the words he never thought he'd say. "Now fuck me, okay?"

"Oh--okay. I can do that."

And Rodney does just that, settling John back down on his hands and knees and thrusting, gently at first, sliding in and giving a little shove before pulling out, but it gets rougher, pretty soon he's rocking John with each shove and John loves it, it's so much better than just fingers, it's bigger and thicker and fills him up and reaches in deep inside of him, making him feel so good that he just hangs his head and moans, ass in the air. Utterly shameless, and he is really getting into but Rodney stops and John lets out an inarticulate cry.

"Sorry," Rodney says. "Wait, wait, lets do it like this-"

Rodney withdraws from John and turns him over. John protests all the way, but goes with it. Rodney crawls closer, holds John's legs up and pushes inside of him again. After a moment John settles his legs on Rodney's shoulders.

Now he can see Rodney, red-faced and panting, gazing down at him. He can watch Rodney fuck him. He can watch Rodney watch him being fucked.

Rodney bends over, curling John up, and kisses him.

Maybe it's not quite so bad.

John kisses him back, running his hands over Rodney's head, the short soft hair like silk between his fingers. When Rodney pulls back he pauses to kiss John's fingertips and it's ridiculously affectionate and tender.

Then Rodney sits back, feeling around on the bed awkwardly. "Lube?" he says, in response to John's raised eyebrows.

"You had it last." John raises his head, and spots the tube half-hidden under the sheets.

"Well I got a little distracted, excuse me."

"Really?" John wriggles his hips, and Rodney gives him a look, grabbing John's legs to hold him still.

"Stop that."

John starts to laugh. This is so much easier than he ever thought it would be, and he loves Rodney for it, for fucking him and bitching at him at the same time, for blundering through the barriers, for everything.

"Glad you find this all so amusing," Rodney says, but his voice is affectionate as he squeezes lube into the palm of his hand. "A guy could get a complex, you know."

"But not you--oh, oh--" John gasps. Rodney is stroking his cock, wet, slick hand squeezing as his hips push forward in and this is better than anything John had ever imagined. With a small cry he grabs onto the sides of the narrow bed, bracing himself as Rodney grunts and picks up speed. It's different in this position. Deeper maybe, and John lifts his hips and squeezes and revels it in, in being dirty and slutty and pleasured and Rodney's.

When he comes, it's intense--his body shakes and squeezes and he's more aware than ever of Rodney's cock keeping him open, penetrating him, driving in. He lets himself be noisy about it, no sense in holding back at this point, Rodney has already turned him inside out.

After he's done he's limp and empty and just wants to collapse, but instead he pulls his knees to his chest, giving it all to Rodney. Eyes closed, mouth open, Rodney is focused and working hard, thighs slapping against John's ass and then he shoves and stops, straining forward. His face screws up in a grimace and John feels his cock pulsing inside of him.

"Oh god, oh god--" Rodney pants. He shudders hard, and then comes to a halt. After a long moment he carefully withdraws and releases John's hips.

The sensation of Rodney's cock sliding out is really strange. John lets his legs go limp, falling to either side of Rodney. There's come dripping down the side of his belly, and he's grinning and feeling sort of giddy about whole thing.

Apparently, so is Rodney. His eyes are bright and he's grinning back at John as he says, "That was really good. Great. Fantastic. God, you're just so--" he waves his hands, at a loss for words to describe John's wonderfulness.

"Yes, I am." John chuckles, nudging Rodney with his knee.

Rodney shakes his head in disbelief. "You are really into the bottom thing, aren't you? I had no idea. You should have mentioned it. We could have done this a long time ago."

Still grinning, John shrugs.

"Ugh, and there's lube everywhere," Rodney continues, wiping his hands on his thighs.

"Gee, I wonder how that happened?"

Rodney smirks, climbs off the bed and kisses John before pads off into the bathroom. He returns a moment later with a damp washcloth. John reaches for it but Rodney doesn't notice, instead he gently cleans off John's stomach and cock and then rolls him on his side to take care of the rest of it.

John lets himself be manhandled, too relaxed to care. It's oddly enjoyable. When Rodney is done John flops over onto his back again. Drowsiness is setting in, his eyelids feel heavy and all he wants to do is pull Rodney close and bask the warmth of his body.

"You have done this before, right?"

Rodney's sudden query catches him off guard. John opens one eye. "Um, maybe."

Rodney is crouched next to him, staring intently. "Maybe? What's with 'maybe'?"

John blinks both eyes open. "Maybe, as in, no, not really?"

"What? Why didn't you---you mean you--" A broad smile breaks out. "I'm your first?"

John should have known. He can't get away with anything when it comes to Rodney. With a sigh he confirms, "Yes, Rodney you are."

Rodney tosses the washcloth onto the floor, and bounces down onto the bed. "You are unbelievable." He frowns at John, looking annoyed and pleased and vaguely awestruck all at the same time.

It's kind of cute, so John kisses him.

"No, really, why didn't you say something?" Rodney asks as soon as his mouth is free.

"I don't know," John says. "Just got caught up in the moment, I suppose. It felt...like the right thing to do."

"Oh," Rodney says in a small voice, as if this is not the answer he expected. "Yeah, it did, didn't it?"

"Uh huh. It's because you're so easy, Rodney."

"I don't think I've ever been accused of that before." Rodney looks perplexed.

John chuckles, and kisses Rodney again. "There's a first time for everything."

"Apparently so."

And Rodney's looking endearingly smug all over again. John pulls him and hugs him tightly, nuzzling his hair. Once they settle in comfortably, Rodney starts to rub John's back.

Content, John yawns and is soon asleep.


End file.
